Lets Try Forever
by PucktanaLover
Summary: Hey guys, i'm new here its Cassidy! :) Pucktana story! What if Puck and Santana met when they were older? Puck, is a mechanic and Santana is a Hair, Nail and Beauty Therapist! and they are both 25!:) Enjoy and Review! :)
1. How we met

**Hey guys, i'm new here its Cassidy! :) Pucktana story!**

**What if Puck and Santana met when they were older? **

**Puck, is a mechanic and Santana is a Hair, Nail and Beauty Therapist! and they are both 25!:) **

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

Santana Lopez is a hispanic american from Lima Ohio, Lima Heights Adjecent as she likes to say. She is 25 years old and has her own Salon, Called Snix, After her evil alter ego. Snix is a Hair, Nails and Beauty salon and is very popular in Lima. She lives in a little apartment in the posh area of Lima and has a Chiuaua called Lucy. She is currently single and not really looking. She's focusing more on her career at the moment. She did go to school until she was 14 when her father died of a stroke, and that was when she decided to become home schooled. She had been a cheerleader all her life and sometimes help out at the cheerleading experiance center down in the middle of Lima.

Noah Puckerman is a 25 year old from Lima Ohio. He works in a new Mechanic shop owned by his uncle. He is the oldest of all of his two other siblings. He lives in a small apartment a few blocks away from his mother. He decided that he needed to be close to his mom as His little sister had moved onto college and she was living alone now. Puck used to go to William Mckinley High School, were he was the schools badass and stud, and slept with almost every girl there, he even got his bestfriends girlfriend Pregnant but they gave their baby up for adoption and dont really see her that much since Quinn had moved away and His daughters adoptive mother moved to New York. He was in the school's glee club, were he became alot nicer to people and started to care.

It was July 5th and Santana was driving through Lima when her car started to make funny noises, she got a little confused and pulled into the first mechanic shop she saw, she had never been to this shop before. She Parked her car outside and walked into the garage, were she saw someone under a car fixing something. She walked in, in her light denim jeans her cute beige tight tank that pushed her boobs up and she had a cute black cropped leather jacket on with black heels to match, her hair was wavvy and she had a head band in pushing her fringe back, she had braclets on smelled amazing and had her white iphone and car keys in her hand. She walked in.

"Hello?" She said trying to get an answer. Puck was under the car when he heard the voice, he was the only one working today. He got out from under the car in his blue work uniform, his sleeves rolled up, he had dark patches of grease all over him, but he looked hot. He stood up and grabbed a cloth wiping his hands, and he turned around looking at the girl and thought she was perfect in everyway.

"Hey, What can i do for you?" He said smiling walking towards her.

"Oh uhm, my car has just been making funny noises, i was hoping you could check it out" She said pointing back at her car a little, not taking her eyes of him. Puck put the cloth on the desk.

"Yeah sure." Puck replied smiling as they walked out to her car. "whoo Nice ride." He said looking at her red bmw convertible. She smiled.

"Thanks." Was all she said standing a way from her car watching Puck open up her car bonnet.

"So you got a name?" He said as started to look through her engine. She smirked.

"I do, why do you wanna know?" She said folding her arms smiling looking at him.

"Cocky much?" He said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm Puck." He said looking at her.

"Santana." She replied smiling.

"Neat...I know what your problem is, you got a blockage in your engine pipe, i can fix it though." He said looking at her.

"Sure, how long will it take to be fixed because i really need it." She said smiling.

"not long, i'd say 30 minutes if that." He said smiling.

"Sure okay." she said smiling.

half an hour later and Puck had finished, and they were in the garage. "So how much will that be?" Santana said smiling getting her purse out.

"No dont worry about it, this ones on me." Puck said smiling.

She smiled. "Are you sure, Thanks." She said smiling and about to walk off.

"What are you doing tomorow night?" Puck asked looking at her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Why do you wanna know?" She smiled looking at him.

"Dinner?" he said with a stupid grin on his face. She looked at him for a minute.

"I'll tell you what, you show up at breadsticks at 8 oclock and i might turn up, and if i dont then you know how much i'm not interested!" She said smirking walking out and driving of. Puck smirked.

"What just happened?" He said to himself as he got back to fixing the car he previously was working on.

It was the day after, and it was 7pm. Santana was sat on her bed in a towel decideing on wether she should go or not. '_Come on Santana your single, i know your not looking but he's cute just go' _ She said to herself. She finally decided to go. It was 8pm and Puck was sat at a table in breadsticks. He was looking around, when he saw Santana walk through the door, his whole world stopped and focused on her, he watched her walk in, and it was as if it was in slow motion, she looked really pretty. He finally came back down to earth and stood up to meet her.

"Hey." He said smiling at her.

"Hey...good to see you not covered in dirt, although i have to admit you seemed to pull it off." She said smirking putting a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Please i could go out in a dress and people will still think im hot." He said causing them both to laugh, as they both sat down. They orderd food and started to talk.

"So why ask me out?" Santana asked looking at him as her wine she orderd came and his beer.

"You looked nice wanted to know more about you." He said smiling as he watched her take a sip of her wine. She nodded and smiled. They spoke for hours, about their life, in school, their jobs, their personalities, everything. At the end of the night, they were a little drunk and they were walking home. Puck had given her his jacket as they arrived at her apartment.

"This is me." She said smiing handing back his jacket. "Thanks for tonight i had fun." she said smiling a littledrunk.

"Me too." They looked at eachother and gently kissed eachother but when they pulled away they kissed eachother again in a drunken hot mess and they both ended up in Santana's bedroom hooking up. The next morning Puck snook out and left her a note for when she woke up.

_Thanks for a good night! Hope to see you again! Puck x_

**Hope you enjoyed sorry if its poo first time at writing, review please! :P**


	2. For the second time round

**next chapter, thanks for the reviews!**

Santana walked into her Salon, at 10am. A few of her colleges were working on some customers hair.

"Morning girls." She said smiling as she walked in with a load of bags, full of more hair products, makeup and nail products. She went behind the reception desk and put her glasses on, sorting through the money and other important paper work that needed to be done. "Ellie could you just put these in the back for me please." Santana asked smiling, handing one of her employees the bags she had brought in. Santana was wearing wetlook pants, a white top and had heels on ( ctn_24742680/naya-rivera-stop-at-crumbs-bake-shop- for-some-cupcakes-in-los-angeles/tpx_275654).

She was filling out papers and go back and forth from her computer, when a customer came in. Santana was looking down writing something.

"I'll be with you in just a sec.."She said as she looked up and saw Puck. She smiled a little. "Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey." He replied back.

"uhm...What are you doing here? You do know this is a salon for girls right." Santana said smiling taking her glasses off. Everyone noticed the sexual tension between the two.

"Stuck looking after my sister for the day, and mom told me she needs a hair cut" Puck said smiling as Santana looked at the little girl standing next to him.

"Always do what mommy tells you huh?" She said smiling.

"Shutup, so you gunna cut her hair or what?" Puck said smiling. Santana smiled.

"Sure...come on sweety follow me." Santana said to his little sister walking to a chair. She jumped on the chair and santana put a protective cape around her. Puck took a seat in the spare seat next to them. "So whats your name?" Santana asked the little girl as she started to trim her hair.

"I'm Sarah."

"Thats pretty." Santana said smiling.

"What time you off?" Puck asked her.

"I'm not even supposed to be in work today, but all the bills and paperwork got lost when i sent it to the main office, so i have to do it all again" She said smiled.

"That sucks, but you didnt tell me when you were off." Puck said smirking, Santana rolled her eyes at him.

"Should be done for about 1, why?" She asked him.

"A friend of mine from highschool is throwing a party, you wanna maybe come?" Puck asked looking at her smiling.

"uhm, i dunno i'll let you know" Santana replied, looking at Puck who just smiled at her.

A couple minutes later and Santana had finished Sarah's hair. Puck went to pay as Santana got behind the reception desk again.

"Dont worry about it, you give me a freebie on my car, its the least i could do." Santana smiling at him.

"Thanks, i'll maybe see you later." Puck replied walking out. Santana watched him out of the window until she couldnt see him anymore, she had a big smile on her face.

"Girl you have to go to that party." Ellie said smiling.

"Yeah you totally dig him." Another one of her colleuges said.

"Okay okay, i'll admit he's kinda hot." Santana said smiling.

"Kinda of? Girl he's probably one of the hottest guys in Lima." Everyone laughed. Santana smiled and looked down.

"I guess he is." She said smiling.

XXXXX

Puck was at his highschool bestfriends and still bestfriends Finn's Party. Everyone was there from his school, and his friends now, the house was packed and everyone was drunk. Brittany had even tried to hit on Puck, but he refused.

"Dude you dont turn down a girl." Finn said smiling a little drunk noticing that he said no to Brittany.

"I know dude." He replied smiling, with a beer in his hand.

"Lets get you another drink." Finn said as they walked to the kitchen, were Quinn, Rachel, Tina and a few other girls and guys were talking, laughing and taking shots. Most of the people from Pucks highschool came back to Lima for this. He grabbed another drink and started to take shots with them, when he noticed a familier face walk through the door, he remembered giving her the address earlier. Santana walked in not really knowing who everyone was. Puck thought she looked stunning, he walked over to her leaving a conversation between him and Finn.

"You came?" He said smiling. Santana looked up at him and smiled.

"I came." She replied looking at him.

"You wanna drink?" He asked.

"Sure." Santana said smiling. Puck grabbed her hand and walked to the kitchen. Santana looked at everyone dancing drinking and she smiled a little, As Puck got her a drink. "thanks" She said smiling.

"Guys this is Santana...Santana this is Quinn, Brittany, Tina, Finn, and Rachel." Puck said smiling.

"Hey, wait dont i know you? You own Snix right?" Quinn said smiling.

"Yeah i do, have i served you before?" Santana asked her over the music.

"No, i dont live in Lima, but i came in one day with my sister and you were doing someones nails." Quinn said smiling.

"Right." Santana replied smiling. Puck smiled at how they all clicked and loved Santana. Well of course who wouldnt. A bit further on into the night and they were drunk, Santana had got up from talking to Quinn and Brittany on the couch and walked into the kitchen again to get herself another drink. Puck had walked up behind her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me, its really good." She said smiling. Puck smiled at her and got closer to her putting his hand on her waist gently pushing her up against the wall. She smiled and slung one of her arms around his neck as he leaned down and kissed her, She kissed him back adding tounge. Puck put his hand on her butt as he pressed his pelvis agaisnt hers, making her tingle inside, she smiled through the kiss and lifted her leg up him a little. Puck put his hand under her thigh a little supporting it, When Finn interupted.

"Sorry guys, but you can use the spare bedroom if you must" Finn said smirking before walking away to Rachel. Santana looked at him.

"Shall we?" She said smirking. Puck smiled and gently pecked her lips before grabbing her hand and walking upstairs with her. They were kissing halfway up the stairs and didnt move their lips from eachothers once. They got into the room and Puck locked the door, and slammed her agaisnt the door kissing roughly but passionaltly as she unbuttoned his shirt, Puck moved down to Santana's neck as he lifted her dress of her and threw it on the floor leaving her in just her underwear. He picked her up kissing her as they made it to the bed. Puck layed her down on her back and slowly climbed on top of her as she took his pants off, he kissed down her body and back up to her jawline, teasing her panty line with his fingers, Santana bent her legs up for him and he inserted his fingers into her. She let out a little moan as she pulled his head to her lips and kissed him.

An hour later and they were lying next to eachother, breathing heavily.

"Is this whats going to happen everytime we see eachother?" Santana said smiling breathing heavy.

"Why do you want it to?" Puck replied smirking.

"You do hot sex, so duh." She said laughing. They laughed together.

"I really like you, you know." Puck said looking at her. She looked back at him.

"You barley know me." She said smiling.

"And yet here we are in the same situation for the second time" He said smiling.

"For the record i really like you too." She replied sitting up looking at him. They smiled at eachother for a while before sharing one last passionate kiss.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry for it being a bit poo! What would you like to see next! ?:) **


End file.
